


Before Dinner

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: There's a bit of time before dinner...
Relationships: Cagalli Yula Athha/Kira Yamato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Kissing Cousins Flash Exchange, The Lemonade Cafe





	Before Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HandmaidenOfHorror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/gifts).



Cagalli had her jacket half-undone before stepping into her suite. The day had been endless, and boring, but she'd made it through and gotten the results she wanted. That was the most important part, and not just for her own pride. She had Orb's best interests in mind, always, and taking care of Orb's veterans... whether they'd fought for Orb, the Alliance, or ZAFT, was something she truly cared about. 

"You're finally back!" 

Cagalli paused, her hand on the door-handle. 

"You're early?" she asked Kira, who was sprawled on a creamy sofa, a book in his hand. 

"You're late," he replied as he marked his place and sat up. "There's still time before dinner, though, if you want to shower and change." 

Cagalli closed the door and nodded before tugging out her phone to check the time. Kira was right; apparently the endless day had actually taken as long as it had felt like it had taken. 

"Yeah, I'm going to do that." She had her jacket off by the time she was in her bedroom, her phone set aside for the time being. The rest she peeled off quickly, before darting into the bathroom to turn on the shower. 

Hopefully Kira hadn't been waiting for her for too long. He was always welcome in her suite, and while she knew her household staff probably knew more than they should, she saw no reason for further commentary. After everything that had happened, she thought she had a right to a bit of a personal life. 

That, and while Kira didn't mind living with his mother, Cagalli knew that sometimes he just needed a little breathing room. His breathing room just happened to be in her bed, his hands on her skin, his mouth on hers, his-- 

She'd just stepped under the water and adjusted the temperature when she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Another towel was tossed on top of the one she'd grabbed, and through the frosted glass of the shower door, she could see Kira undressing. 

Pretending not to watch, Cagalli quickly grabbed for a bottle of bodywash. She did actually need the shower, she'd realized, and if it was going to get interesting, she wanted to at least be moderately clean at the end. Her hair could be taken care of properly in the morning. 

"Let me," Kira said as he popped the shower door open and darted in. "This is such a good shower..." 

"That's what you're interested in?" Cagalli asked. But she handed the bodywash to Kira, and he quickly took some and began working it over her shoulders and back. 

"I can't help some things," Kira replied. His hands trailed lower before wrapping around her midsection as he pressed close. He was warm and Cagalli didn't think it was just from the water. 

"I thought I was washing up?" Cagalli grabbed back for the bodywash. She'd wash him, too, if she had to. 

"Among other things." Kira let go and Cagalli turned, reaching to start washing Kira's chest. Kira's hands were on her breasts, his thumbs and forefingers both gently squeezing her nipples. Cagalli gasped and washing up was mostly forgotten as she reached to pull Kira into a kiss. 

She tangled her fingers in his hair, keeping him against her even as she felt his growing interest. When they'd first admitted their feelings, she'd just kissed him all day, learning his lips and mouth and all of his reactions. She'd savored him, and she'd gladly do it again, but not when she needed to adjust the water and rinse herself off-- Rinse them both off. 

It was a scramble to wash away soap, not wanting to completely let go of Kira. Towels were almost a waste, aside from being quickly rubbed against their hair. 

They ended up on her bed in a tangle, Kira's mouth trailing from her lips to her jaw, down along her neck. Cagalli moaned when Kira pushed her legs apart, his fingers finding her ready. She grasped for his erection, stroking it as he kissed her. She didn't really want to draw things out. There would be time for that later. Now she just wanted... 

"Don't be such a tease," she managed. Kira chuckled and shifted, positioning himself quickly. His first thrust filled her and she moaned again, Kira's voice blending with hers. He fit inside her perfectly and she wrapped her legs around him to keep him there for a moment. She loved him, and she knew he felt the same. They couldn't feel bad about this. They understood each other's need far too well... 

Finally, Kira moved, thrusting quickly. Cagalli met each motion, her fingers grabbing at Kira's back. She wanted him close, closer... It did not take long for Kira to finish, and to reach between them for the few little motions of his thumb that brought Cagalli to her own orgasm. 

When she caught her breath, Kira was still inside of her softening, and he was gazing at her with his stunning purple eyes. 

"There's still time before dinner, though, if you want to shower--." 

He didn't get to finish. Cagalli pulled him into another kiss. It was that or call him an idiot, which was also tempting. 

But there was time before dinner... 

She didn't think either of them were quite ready for a shower.


End file.
